Kiss Me Slowly
by InnocentInkStains28
Summary: Stay with me, baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave me alone. Walk with me, come and walk with me, to the edge of all we've ever known... Songfic to Parachute's Kiss Me Slowly. 2x9 AU. Jaria


**Hello, fellow Jaria fans! Lol this is my first songfic, so be kind :] I love this song, and for some reason I made the connection between this song and my fav couple :P This is in Aria's POV, quite possibly OOC, full of pointless fluff and cliches, and sort of an alternate take on ep 2x9, but includes things from 2x10. I didn't use the whole song because of how repetitive it is, but its still a great song. Check it out if you haven't :] Hopefully, you like it.**

**I don't own Kiss Me Slowly (Parachute does...) Or Pretty Little Liars.**

I walked home with a million thoughts swirling through my mind. However, out of all these thoughts, two stood out the most: Mike and Jason. Mike for obvious reasons and Jason... Well, he seems to be on my mind more often than not.

_You have a boyfriend, Aria..._

I sighed aloud. I _know_ I have a boyfriend... but right there is the problem. No matter how many times I patronized myself, nothing changed. I still have images of my dreams flashing through my head, like they're on repeat. Is it guilt because of Ezra or... do I have a crush? Maybe a little of both... But it seems like the latter. I should at least admit it to myself: I have a thing for Jason DiLaurentis.

I walked past the old park I used to play at when I was a kid, still in my own little world... Until a low voice called out my name from behind me, causing me to jump.

I calmed when I heard a familiar, deep chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned around and stood face to face with the man I had been obsessing over just moments ago, standing there in his boyish glory. Behind him was his silver convertible, lights still on. I realized he was waiting for some sort of response, so I tried to gather my thoughts and tame the butterflies that seem to enjoy flying around in my stomach.

"Uhm... Its fine. Don't worry about it." I gave him a small smile, which he quickly responded to.

"Taking a study break?" He noted as he locked the door and shut off his car.

"Actually, more like a sugar break." I held up the box in my right hand, which he grinned at.

"Sounds like more fun than what I've been up to... I just bought a new padlock for my shed. Someone broke into it today while I wasn't home." My eyes went wide. Suddenly, I was nervous.

"Well, it couldn't have been Mike. He hasn't left his room since Thursday."

His face became innocent as he assured me, "I didn't go there."

I felt myself release a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding.

__Stay with me, baby stay with me, _  
><em>Tonight don't leave me alone. <em>  
><em>Walk with me, come and walk with me, <em>  
><em>To the edge of all we've ever known.<br>_I can see you there with the city lights, _

__Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
><em>___I can breathe you in.  
><em>___Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
><em>___No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
><em>___As our heads leaned in.__

"I'm actually glad I ran into you. I didn't know if you could spare a little bit more of your time, maybe we could take a walk or something?" He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. I grinned at his obvious discomfort.

"Yeah, sure." My eyes wandered to the car behind him. "What about...?" I gestured towards it, and he took the hint.

Shrugging, he replied, "I'll get it later. We'll have to pass by here to take you home."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. We slowly started to wander through Rosewood. Jason was the first to break the silence. "So, I realized I don't know the much about you."

I eyed him curiously. "That matters to you?"

He looked at me, surprised by my question. "Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I'm just a little confused as to why you'd really want to get to know you're sister's old best friend." He darkened briefly when I mentioned Ali, but recovered quickly.

"Well, I am curious." He paused. "Lets play twenty questions."

I laughed at his antics. "How about five?"

He sighed playfully. "Fine, I'll take what I can get." He thought for a moment before asking, "Why did you get rid of your pink hair?"

Figures he'd ask me this. _Hey, I miss that pink hair..._ I smiled at the memory. "I guess I just wanted a change. Besides, when I was living in Iceland I didn't really feel like dying it. I was too busy with everything else."

"You lived in Iceland?"

"That counts as your second question," he chuckled in his soothing voice, "but yes. I did. My family moved there for a summer."

He nodded. "How many relationships have you been in?"

I looked down to see his hand had slipped into my free one. _Boyfriend, Aria... _But I ignored it. His hand fit into mine well. I wanted to enjoy this while it lasts. "Two."

He turned to me, shocked. "Only two?"

I cocked my head, unsure why he was so surprised. "Yes, two. Why?"

He shook his head. "Either you're really good at playing hard to get or all the guys around here are blind."

I felt myself blush. "I think your opinion of me is too inflated."

"And I don't think you see yourself clearly," he countered. Suddenly we stopped walking, and he turned towards me. "Look, Aria... There's another reason I wanted to talk to you tonight, besides wanting to get to know you more..." Is it just me or his he getting closer? "I like you, Aria. I like you a lot more than I should..." I felt my heart skip a beat. "And I just wanted to know if there was any chance you would feel the same way..."

I then realized his head wasn't the only one leaning in.

And then his lips were on mine.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, _  
><em>But with my eyes closed all I see <em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window, <em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below. <em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in, <em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. <em>

I felt like I was on fire. It was one of those kisses you think only exist in romance novels; where you feel like you're flying, and there is no one else in the world but you two. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I reached up to touch his face...

And the cookies slammed to the ground, making both of us jump. Slowly, we started laughing. I hadn't felt this care free in who knows how long. I wasn't worried about A, or Mike, or what Spencer would say tomorrow about this whole incident. It was just me and Jason. The real us. Its never been this open with Ezra...

_Holy. Shit_. Ezra.

I suddenly jerked away, shivering slightly at how cold I felt. I looked into Jason's eyes to see hurt and confusion. "I'm not available..." I reluctantly explained.

He looked away, face pained. "Well don't I feel like an idiot..." he breathed.

"Jason..." I reached for him, but he moved out of my grasp. "Jason, I am with someone right now... But that doesn't change how I feel about you."

When he met my eyes, I saw the hope in there. Before I knew what was happening, we were kissing again. His tongue had slipped into my mouth and we stood there on the side of the street, kissing each other slowly, but passionately. And it was bliss.

__Stay with me, baby stay with me, _  
><em>Tonight don't leave me alone. <em>  
><em>She shows me everything she used to know, <em>  
><em>Picture frames and country roads, <em>  
><em>When the days were long and the world was small.<em> _

We pulled away, out of breath. "Wow..." I breathed.

He let out a shaky laugh. "Agreed." He let go of me, but still had his arm around me. "Shall we continue our walk?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."

We wandered around town, laughing and reminiscing about the times I had with Ali and the girls, and the stupid things he actually remembered doing. I smiled at how small the world seemed then. I missed those feelings of just enjoying my time with my friends and not worrying about A, or who murdered our best friend.

But walking around here with Jason... I felt like that girl again. Just the teenage girl who worried more about what she was going to wear the next day than if she'd live until the next day. It was nice. Somehow or another, we ended up back at Jason's house. He told me to wait outside and to close my eyes. I sighed dramatically and covered my eyes.

A few minutes later, I heard the voice I have grown to love. "I found these pictures of Ali's. She must have taken them before she died."

He handed me three frames, all of them containing a beautiful black and white picture of me. I gasped... "Jason, how did you...?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I told you, Ali took them. I just developed them and got the frames. I thought you'd like them."

I turned my head to see his resting on my shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I love them."

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go, _  
><em>But in this moment all I know <em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window, <em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)<em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in, <em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.<em>

We sat on his porch, legs on both sides of me, and arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a content sigh. "I haven't felt this good in such a long time," I admitted.

He chuckled softly in my ear. "Agreed."

I looked over my shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Jason... What are we gonna do?"

It took him a moment to realize what I meant, but once he figured it out, his face softened and he kissed my forehead. "Does it matter? I'm just happy I'm with you now. Just enjoy this moment. Well figure things out, I promise."

Satisfied with his answer, I snuggled even more into his embrace.

Suddenly his lips were on mine again. I acknowledged he was right. Maybe this won't last forever. Tomorrow, reality will set in. I'll have to deal with whatever shit A has up his/her sleeve, my relationship might end, and my best friends will kill me. But right now, I'm happy. And I don't plan on changing that anytime soon.

**I am so sappy. Oh well, had to do it. I know it doesn't deserve it, but review and make my day? :]**


End file.
